Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/28 February 2012
11:30 D: 11:32 Sorry, bad connection 11:32 You still here? 11:35 wazup 11:35 Hi, JR Tolken. 11:35 :P 11:35 kk then.... 11:35 hi michael knight 11:35 :D 11:36 -_- 11:36 wat?..... 11:36 .... 11:36 :p 11:36 MT! 11:36 YAY! 11:36 MT? 11:36 Makuta 11:36 oh kk 11:37 =( 11:37 11:37 i'm bored..................................................................... 11:37 :I 11:38 11:38 wat? 11:38 sheesh sum ppl.... 11:38 yup...i'm out. 11:39 ... 11:39 mt? 11:40 MT? 11:40 Please chat?! 11:40 ... 11:41 -_- 11:41 Sorry 11:41 Yay heez chatting 11:41 I have a really bad connection. 11:42 Mythrun! 11:42 What happened back on the LU wiki! 11:42 You banned me there! 11:42 What did I do? And why forever? 11:43 -_- 11:43 Hello? 11:43 Why is he ignoring me! 11:43 Finally 11:43 P) 11:43 Srry 11:43 My connection is really bad 11:43 thts ok 11:46 (bored) 11:46 B( 11:46 getting disconeccted.. 11:47 Hello? 11:47 Ok 11:59 (bored) 12:08 Hey, ajr. 12:19 hi 12:22 Hey ajr 12:22 hi 12:28 Se you've edited some vandal reporting page 12:28 *see 12:30 l., 12:32 hey guys 12:32 i have a question for y'all 12:32 ok 12:32 i'm trying to find the recent Giveaway Contest page 12:33 Huh? 12:33 where there were 4 different sets of prizes 12:33 oh 12:33 It ended 12:33 a while ago 12:33 yes, do you have a link to the page 12:33 so i can see what it looked like 12:33 I don't 12:33 i wanted to get some wording off it 12:34 um 12:34 would it have been a blog post u think ? 12:34 I think it got deleted 12:34 Not a blogpost 12:34 -facepalm- 12:34 Back. 12:34 okay, oh well, thanks! 12:34 Hey Knight 12:38 ... 12:39 (bored) 12:39 B( 12:39 ? 12:39 (bored) emote looks like a goth LEGO Man 12:41 -_- 12:41 Any one here? 12:41 yep 12:42 hi 12:42 Hi. 12:42 Do any of you know Mythrun well? 12:43 Not really 12:43 He never speaks 12:43 Yeah its weird 12:44 You see I'm banned on Lu wiki for no know reason 12:44 And he's the one who did it 12:45 oh 12:45 Several users came on Brickipedia about their problems 12:46 I was one of them 12:46 Sorry, but there's nothing we can do :/ 12:46 Its like he likes to ban people 12:46 AAAAGGH! 12:47 STUPID...EMOTICONS! 12:47 They must be made in Paint or something... 12:47 Yeah that one doesn't fit 12:47 Pardon me... 12:47 :) 12:47 Oh, please... 12:47 Who made these? 12:47 CM4S. 12:48 In Paint, presumably 9.9 12:48 yeah 12:48 They're edited Eurobricks emoticons. 12:48 My eyes! D: 12:48 Ouch... 12:48 I'm making an alternative ASAP, before I burn my eyes out. 12:49 Some Lego sites use the LMB icons 12:49 Those are even worse : P 12:49 Some of them 12:49 I despise them. 12:49 lemme see some of these ones 12:49 :P 12:49 12:49 Ow. 12:49 :) 12:49 Yuck. 12:49 :( 12:49 12:49 0_o 12:49 :D 12:50 lame 12:50 Ugh. 12:50 Eh... 12:50 I'll go make a better set... 12:50 U can do that? 12:51 Hey, FB. 12:53 Hi FB 12:53 @FB I have ones that are better 12:53 than CM4S' 12:53 May I see pls? 12:53 Hey mthrun why did you ban me? 12:53 wait 12:53 k 12:54 do you like g,fs? 12:54 *gifs? 12:54 .apng is better. 12:54 -_- 12:54 I got permission by a site I'm on to use their emoticons 12:54 Mythrun please answer 12:55 ugh 12:56 Taking forever to get to my contribs 12:56 and my logs 12:56 http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&user=CzechMate 12:57 All of the ones starying with Eusa and Icon are the ones i uploaded FB 12:57 *starting 12:57 I see. 12:57 I'm going to try to cook up some minifig-themed emotes. 12:57 Like them? 12:57 k 12:58 Well, they're stock icons... 12:58 true 12:59 Mythrun why did you ban me? 12:59 Pease stop asking about a ban 12:59 *Please 01:00 Don't you have better things to do? 01:02 like read a book or go outside and play? 01:03 Well I live in a cold area 01:03 Yeah but, Does it hurt to read a book? 01:03 But I am doing other things on the computer 01:04 such as? 01:05 Trying to adopt a inactive wiki 01:05 ok 01:05 http://legobrickfilm.wikia.com/index.php?title=LEGO_Brickfilm_Wiki&oldid=4961 01:05 what wiki 01:06 looks interesting 01:06 I think I could do it 01:06 Do you like to make Brickfilms? 01:07 i try to 01:07 It takes patience 01:09 Although looking at the adoption logs... 01:09 most of them are declined..... 01:10 You still there 01:10 slighty 01:11 I need to make more though 01:13 anyone know how lego darth maul got his lighsaber? 01:28 ... 01:38 So Zane is a robot? 02:17 <1999bug> We are the morons. Lower your shields and surrender your vessels. You will be asimilated. Resistance is futile. 02:26 i am back 02:26 anyone here? 02:26 no 02:26 ill leave 02:26 bye 02:30 hello mythrun 02:30 hi luwikibot 02:30 1999 bug, how are oyu 02:30 how is everybody 02:31 am i insane? 02:32 am i am i am i am i am i am i 02:33 am i am i am i 02:33 bye mythrun 02:33 we will miss you 02:33 so luwiki bot how are you 02:33 and 1999 bug? 02:33 hi mythrun 02:33 how are you 02:34 good? me to 02:34 I think i went insane 02:34 is that good or bad 02:34 any body 02:34 hi anybody 02:34 how are you 02:35 is anybody still here? 02:35 how are you anybody 02:35 would you reply back to me anybody 02:35 bye mythrun 02:35 hi mythrun 02:35 say hi to anybody 02:35 anybody say hi to mythrun 02:36 make sure to FOLLOW THOSE RULES in blue 02:36 play nice anybody 02:36 be a good boy 02:36 i have gone insane 02:36 great 02:37 maby running for mod wasnt a good idea 02:37 or that was part of my insaness 02:37 hello myhrun 02:37 bye everyone 02:39 hello anybody bye anybody 02:48 Feel sad 02:58 wow 02:58 Mythrun gone Krazy 03:09 CZECHMATE I WIN! 03:09 XD 03:10 .... 03:10 whaa? 03:11 its a chess thing 03:12 so whats new? 03:14 not much 03:14 ok 03:14 was given another shock trooper helmet 03:14 kool 03:14 I'm getting 2 minifigures in 2 weeks 03:15 which ones? 03:16 Vampire and Robot 03:16 wow 03:17 how much? 03:17 AU $20.45 03:17 about 23 in US 03:18 ok 03:19 cheap 03:19 also was given a wolfpack head 03:19 Wolfpack Bandit 03:20 kool 03:35 hello 03:35 ive gone insane 03:35 i think 03:35 i went to a hypnosis show 03:36 not a very good idea 03:36 check the chat log to see 03:36 hi mythrun 04:22 ...]] 04:23 'Ello 04:23 lol 04:23 I sound like MT 04:23 THe assome one 04:23 oopps 04:23 awesome 04:44 .. 05:26 hi 05:27 ..... 05:28 hey power jim 05:29 yello 05:30 hi 05:31 anyone active? 05:33 hi 05:35 hey 05:37 ... 05:37 hi 05:37 how r u 05:38 alright 05:39 you? 05:39 thx 05:39 go 05:39 good 06:18 hi 06:24 ... 06:29 hello? 06:32 .. 06:33 gtg 07:29 hey 07:30 hi 07:43 hello 07:43 afk/brb 07:43 Hi 07:45 trying to find the first ever deleted page 07:46 Darth smith as the first non-bot to delete a page 07:46 He deleted "Imperial knights" 07:46 any reason given? 07:47 Not LEGO related 07:48 ok 07:49 why did someone upload loads of mega bloks power rangers pictures? 07:49 idk 07:58 I am 1 edit away from 1,400 mainspace edits 07:58 lol ok 07:58 and 1 edit away from dying D: 08:02 ... 08:03 ok 08:03 99 edits off 1,500 08:03 D: 08:04 But 99 edits off 4,600 edits 08:04 lol 08:04 i have to go now 08:05 cya 08:39 I farted 08:39 NRG Jay rules 09:04 ... 09:10 ? 12:51 Nobodies home 01:22 I am. 01:22 Oh. 01:22 You left. 02:08 hi 02:08 anyone here? 02:08 anyone at all?!? 02:08 URGENT MISSION 02:09 Inventory:Cole 02:09 Verify 02:09 hi 02:09 hi 02:09 Inventory:Cole 02:09 Sorry I am researching supplies for work 02:09 ok 02:24 Back. 02:25 DH? 02:29 Hola 02:29 Hi. 02:34 How goes it 02:35 Nothing really. 02:36 Ahh fun fun. I am looking at Tactical Gear online. Waiting to see if Br1ck gets on to see if he got anything in the Post 02:38 Cool. 02:38 I'm looking at the updates of the LEGO LOTR site. 02:38 ello govnah 02:38 Hi. 02:38 whats new? 02:39 Nothing really. 02:39 I'm playing ROBLOX right now. 02:39 cool 02:39 nothing at all for mwa 02:39 can't wait for the new ninago and LOTR 02:39 Me neither. 02:39 The site had an update! 02:40 More bios! 02:40 :O 02:40 yay! 02:40 (The LOTR site.) 02:40 oh nice 02:40 I am kinda mad, they had to come out with that when i am trying to save up for SW sets. ( : 02:41 Ikr 02:41 Haldir, Gollum, Uruk-hai Berserker, and Eomer bios! 02:41 I'm not a big SW fan. 02:41 Ok 02:41 I love SW 02:42 I'm reading a book series called the Inheritance Cycle, which is like a fantasy version of SW. 02:42 Cool 02:42 (It's like Episode 4, 5, and 6.) 02:42 is it good? 02:42 It's epic. 02:43 The main character is called Eragon (Or in Star Wars, he's Luke Skywalker.) 02:43 :P 02:43 Sounds cool, will have to check it out 02:43 me too 02:43 Instead of Jedi, they have Dragon Riders. 02:43 But they're all dead. 02:43 Eragon is the last one. 02:43 Oh its the books that the movie Eragon is based off of 02:43 He's being trained by Oromis (Yoda) right now. 02:43 Yep. 02:44 The movie sucked. 02:44 Movie is awful but I heard the books are really good. 02:44 Reminded me of Dragon Riders of Pern 02:44 The books are great. 02:44 He got inspired by the Dragon Riders of Pern. 02:44 He also got inspired by LOTR. 02:44 ahh that would explain similarities 02:45 Instead of Luke's Lightsaber, Eragon has a dragon called Saphira. 02:45 I'm making customs for the book series. 02:45 The Inheritance Cycle is epic. 02:46 Should I make Brom (Obi-Wan Kenobi) next? 02:47 up to you homie 02:47 sure 02:47 Okay. 02:47 I can't make Arya (Leia) until the LOTR elf hairpiece comes out. >:/ 02:47 I got a new pet frog ( : 02:47 Cool. 02:48 Cool! 02:48 going to the librery today 02:48 will check out eragon 02:48 Good. 02:48 It's so good, I'm obsessed with it. 02:49 Inventory:Cole 02:49 could you authenticate? 02:49 Don't know how. :/ 02:50 just go to th bottom of the page 02:50 edit the inventory detais 02:50 And say I did? 02:50 But I did nothing. 02:50 when you authenticate 02:50 it means that the inventory is correct 02:51 Ah. 02:51 Hmm... 02:51 basically its an easy edit 02:52 I'm thinking of how to make 02:52 *I'm thinking of how to make Brom... 02:52 (hmm) 02:52 thanks for authenticating 02:52 :D 02:53 gtg 03:00 hello 03:00 my sister hacked my computer and said i was insane here 03:00 sorry to every one who read that 03:01 i need to get revenge now 03:01 Hi. 03:03 hi 03:03 how are you 03:03 Good... 03:03 :/ 03:03 what time is it where you live 03:04 I don't want to say. 03:05 me neither 03:08 wow Luwikibots away 03:09 thats a first 03:09 He's here. 03:09 He's still logging the chat. 03:09 whos mythrun 03:10 a chat logger 03:10 ? 03:10 ? 03:10 He's a Chat Mod, and he has LUWikiBot log the chat. 03:10 cool 03:11 i cant believe that your a mod with 1000 edits and have been on for nearly a year 03:12 i really need to do more edits 03:12 and waste time on the chat log 03:12 I did 1,083 edits! :D 03:13 (cool) 03:13 my dad just got me set 7672 the rogue shadow! 03:13 (bored) 03:14 wait.. theres nothing in the box 03:14 its empty 03:15 (angry) 03:15 (frustrated) 03:15 just a bunch of pebbles 03:15 excuse me while i go attack him 03:17 he says a friend at his job said he could have the stupid box 03:18 well it is a cool box 03:18 Hi. 03:19 hi 03:19 and bue 03:19 bye 03:25 ... 03:27 wow i really dont want a mod to block me 03:27 ever 03:28 anyone here 03:28 no 03:28 bye 2012 02 28